Purest Love
by Lithium HK
Summary: When he was born, his father left his mother for another woman. When he was four, his mother became desperate. When he was five, his mother remarried to a man. When he was six, he became a slave to his step-father. When he was eight, he killed his own mother. When he was ten, he lost his first fiancee. WARNING: KiKuro . Un beta'ed


**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy~ *dodges the flying humans aiming at me***

**Weeelllllllllllllllll IIIIIIII okay sorry for dragging.**

**THIS STORY IS INSPIRED BY THE STORY 'BEAUTIFUL AFFAIR' BY KATO CHINATSU OMG SHE SQUEEZED THE FEELING OF MY KIKURO OUT OF ME QAQ **

**I've been doing Kuroko Harem and AkaKuro. It's time I write Kikuro AoKuro MidoKuro and MuraKuro stuffs! XDXDX Welll... if I have the time.. **

**WARNING: NOT BETA'ED, GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND SLEEPY MISTAKES AND STUFFS**

**PAIRING: KISE X KUROKO **

**RATING: T FOR NOW. M WILL COME IN LATER CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIM: OHHH PLEASE I OWN NOTHING QAQ**

**OH AND This chapter will get worse as I type and falling asleep. Please ignore my sleepiness. **

* * *

**PROLUGUE- TWO LITTLE CHILDREN**

"You little son of a bitch!" the man threw the empty bottle of beer just right beside a small figure's feet. Bits of glasses cut through his skin, some deep enough to draw blood. "What's the use of having you born?! You can't even afford a bottle of beer!" the adult spat on the boy's face before entering the house with a slam on the door.

The boy, not older than eight pressed his knees closer to the blood. He ignored the fact that his body was covered with bruises and cuts, new and old injuries. A shirt dirtied and torn, a little too big for his small body and his pants kept threatening to fall if he did not tie it with a rope he found beside the street. He ignored the clothes did not help him shelter from the cold outside the house he once called home. Once silky gold hair now lost its brightness and covered with mud and dust with tint of blood. The once sparkling golden eyes now dulled, dried of tears. He was shivering, the only thing that kept him dry from the pouring rain was the kennel once owned by his dog.

When he was born, his father left them for another woman.

When he was four, his mother became desperate and kept worrying about money issues and how to provide him a roof to shelter.

When he was five, his mother remarried to a man. It was a happy family. A caring father with a job, a beautiful loving mother and an adorable son. A perfect family.

Oh, but that false happiness did not last long. After two months of having a new addition member in the family, things began to change. His father rarely came home early like he used to. And when he did, he smelled like alcohol, smoke and strong fragrance of perfume. But his mother just shrugged it off, kept on smiling and did her normal routine. As months passed, his father began to hit him, pull his hair, starve him and even left him on the doorstep. While his mother lost his thread of sanity and stayed in her room, mumbling to herself and kept cleaning the floor. The boy could see bags under her eyes, hair that always tied into a tidy bun now messy with hair falling to her face. Whenever his father stomp out of the house the boy would rush to his parents' room, only to find his mother laying on the floor, her clothes torn and body covered with bruises. The boy hated the smell in the room. Sweat, blood, and.. something he could not describe. When his father started drinking and bringing other women home and even killed his dog while laughing, the boy then realized. How can he be so dumb? So dense.. He tried to pursue his mother to escape from this.. horrible hell. But his mother refused and screamed for his husband. When the boy was found out he was punished. And that's when he was kicked out of the house and left in the kennel.

When he was six, he became the slave to his father.

His father was fired, adding more stress on the little boy. As a drunk addict he forced the boy to get a job. The boy did as he was told, if he refuse, him and his mother would have been sleeping beside the street. As the boy's too young, it's hard to find a job with enough money and hardly able to feed a mouth. Which made it worse that his father took all the money for his ecstasy leaving the mother and son with nothing. The boy ate paper, grass and the leftover on the floor. If he's lucky his father would leave some food if he's full on the table and left. The boy's mother, he had not seen her for months. Since, his father locked her in her room. When his father's gone, he took the opportunity to sneak into the house and kneel in front of the locked door. Banging his head on the door while crying for forgiveness for being such a stupid son. Letting his mother suffer worse than him. He did not even knew if his mother's still alive in that room.

The boy wondered. With his father's screams in anger, his own in pain and his mother's, why did not one stopped by and help or even ask what's wrong? The boy had to admit, his 'home' was a twenty minutes walk to the city and there's not many people living near his area. But there still are. What were his neighbours doing? What were the people who walked passed the home doing? They blinded their eyes and made their ears deaf, as if this kind of things are normal, as if this kind of things should not be worried about and this kind of things are the things they do not want to get involved with. The eight years old cursed them. He cursed every single human being.

There's no such thing as happy endings like the one his mother used to tell him, fairytale. There's no such thing as justice like the comics he read. There's no such thing as Gods and angels that will help you when you're lost. All of them are fake. False fantasy humans created to keep away from this cruel and horrible reality. But there's one thing he learned from all the abusive life.

_No pain, no_ _gain_

And pain he will let, and gain will he gets. It was one of the night his father drown himself in alcohol, sleeping like a pig. The dug his broken nails into his skin on his chest, eyes shut tightly with another hand holding something shinning. When his eyes opened, dull gold turned into burning fire. Weak legs climbed up the stairs. The boy did not even care that the stair's making 'creek' sound and might alert his father. If his father woke up and went after him, let him. The boy had enough.

The unlocked the door with the key he stole from his drunk father and pushed the door open. There was it again, the smell he hated the most. The bed sheet's torn and covered with dried and fresh blood, the window was closed and wooden boards nailed to prevent anything in, or out. The closet's door hanging and threatening to fall. Floor painted red, white, and scratches and so was the wall. There lay a figure on the floor. Under the moonlight that managed to enter from the holes of the window. A blonde sleeping beauty. Her hands rested on her stomach, entwined together, beautiful strawberry blonde scattered around the floor. Despite her covered with red, black and blue, she looked beautiful. Fragile. Even without beautiful gown, golden crown on her head she'll be always his beautiful princess. Gentle hand touched her dry cheek.

"Mother.." the boy whispered, stroking the tangled hair of his mother. "Mother... You won't be suffering for long.. I'll end this for you" The cracked lips curved into a smile, a big, cheerful smile. The boy felt water flowing down from his cheek to his mother's. There's no such thing as fairy that will help him to wake his mother up and flee from here. _I'll make my own story.._ With another last look on his mother's peaceful face, he shut his own eyes.

When he was eight, he killed his own mother.

* * *

"A body was found dead in the XXX district. A woman, Kise Ryouko, age thirty four was found stabbed with a kitchen knife in her bedroom. She was dead for almost a week. The smell of rotting reached the neighbours and they called someone to check only to found a body of the woman. The suspect, who was the victim's husband, was arrested yesterday when he tried to escape to Thailand. It was said that -"

The boy looked away from the television, grabbing his hood to cover his face more. He shifted the yellow sunflower bag that's dirtied and sewed clumsily in different places on his shoulder. He could he his toe wiggling from one of the many holes of his shoes. He was hungry, lost, aimless. He had been wondering around the city for a week, eating the leftovers from the garbage of restaurants and sleeping on the street or under the bridge if it's raining. He was all alone. Until he found another him.

It was raining, he stayed under the bridge eating the abandoned burger on the floor in the park. It was the cleanest food he ever had, and he won't waste anything not even the cheap cabbage. He listened to the rain, humming songs he mixed with his sore throat.

"Can I stay here for the night...?" that let the boy screamed out in surprise.

Golden orbs met beautiful sky blue. The boy standing in front of him was petite, skinnier than the blonde. If possible, the same age as him. Messy sky blue hair, some short some long reaching his shoulder. Skin as pale as the Snow White's. The bluenette wore nothing but an oversized t-shirt that reached to his knees. Just like the blonde, covered with cuts and bruises but there's new and old. Dumbly, the blonde nodded and patted the seat beside him._  
_

"Sure.. I don't mind.. I guess" He shifted so that the boy could have a seat on the rage he found from the garbage. Now that the bluenette's closer, the blonde could smell the smell of summer sky on the boy. And the same smell he hated the most but he ignored it. They stayed quite, enjoying the sound of the rain hitting the Earth as if purifying it.

_Grooowwwwwlllllll..._

Came the sound from his companion's tummy. The blonde turned his attention from the rain to the bluenette, staring at him with an eyebrow raised before bursting into laughter. The bluenette said nothing, expression showed nothing but his cheeks failed him by blushing.

"I-I'm sorry" came the melodious voice that stopped the blonde from laughing.

"S-Sorry.." wiping the tears away, he smiled ear to ear and handed the burger to the boy beside him. "Here, we can share"

That little burger made a big connection for the blonde. The bluenette made him feel like he's not alone, he's not the only one suffering from the cruel fate. Despite not knowing each other or even names, they became instant friends. Meeting everyday under the bridge everyday, sharing the food they found and collecting things that might be useful to them. They were happy, till one day the bluenette did not show up for a week. The blonde tried to find him, running everywhere in the city till his legs failed him. Where is his only friend? Till he started to brave himself to look at the dark alley, he found the petite bluenette laying on the ground like a once beautiful doll thrown away after the owner got bored of him. The bluenette reminded him of his mother. Laying on the ground, eyes staring at a space and wasted. The smell was strong, he had the same smell as his mother. Body covered with nothing, his oversized shirt torn and scattered around him. White liquid flowing out between his thighs. The blonde rushed for his small friend.

"W-What- H-How.. Wh-Who.." his questions jumbled up together. Tint of light sparkled in those blue orbs.

"You.." he said with hoarse voice as if he had been screaming for hours. Salt water dripping on his face. "Ah.. crying.."

"K-Kise.." the blonde said between his sobs "..Kise Ryouta! My name! I haven't even tell you about it after so much time we spent together!"

For a moment, the bluenette's eyes widen. The usual expressionless face was showing a beautiful smile. "Kise... Me.. Kuroko.. Kuroko Tetsuya.."

And like the day they met, the rain started to pour. As if the heaven's crying for them.

* * *

"Kise-kun.. I-I don't think this is a good idea.." Kuroko frowned after hearing his best friend's plan. "Stealing is bad.."

"Why not!" Kise gave him back a frown "They have so many for their own! One tambourine shouldn't hurt.. Besides, do you want to gain your own money or continue food hunting from the garbage?" the bluenette stayed quite, hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Don't worry we won't be caught using your disappear magic!" Kise added with a grin.

"Be glad that there's no CCTV watching us.." and the bluenette disappeared into the shop. Ten minutes later, he came back out hugging a tambourine on his chest, his face showing guilt. After spending a year together, the blonde had learned how to read his friend's face.

"See! Now that wasn't so hard~" Kise quickly grab Kuroko's forearm and pulled him for a run. "The next plan, run before the shop owner notice a music instrument missing!"

"We should give it back after we're done!"

"No way! We're depending this thing for a living, Tetsu-chii!" When they've reached the park then they stopped. Kuroko was panting hard, obvious he's not the sports type. "And street performing is your idea!"

A paper cup was placed on the floor by the blonde. The nine years old blonde climbed and stood on the bench, hands each on his hips with a charming grin despite the dirt on his face. The bluenette, two years older than the blonde, sighed and gripped hard on the tambourine.

"This better works.."

"Have a little faith in me kay, Tetsu-chii?"

Two little boys wearing rags performing or a group of good looking teenagers with real instruments performing, of course most prefer the latter. But it's better to try than giving up. Nodding, Kuroko squeezed his friend's hand before letting go, slapping his hand gently on the tambourine's head with a beat at a time. The sound stole some of the attentions from the people in the park and they turned to look at the blonde instead of the bluenette who's making he beat. Kise took a deep breathe, and his voice caught more attention.

"_When the days turned dark, __all your lights fade out._

_Not a glint of hope shining for your path._

_When the sun was gone, dark clouds cover all._

_Blinding your sight for your dream." _

Heads turned to their side, some stopped their jogs or walk ,more people gathering around them. Curiously staring at the blonde child singing a song no one heard before.

"_But don't you worry about the dark I will be you light._

_Don't you be afraid of the things that's hiding in the dark._

_I will shine like a star and be your prince on a white horse"_

It was a love song. A child singing a love song. Everyone agreed that it's adorable.

_"Now open your eyes don't take them away from me!_

_I'll be everything you like to scare the things you hate._

_Leave all your worries I'll throw them away_

_Leave all your hate I'll hate it for you_

_But never leave your heart _

_Cuz' I need it for you to love me~"_

* * *

"I never thought that it worked.." Kuroko mumbled, staring at the paper cup filled with coins and even dollars!

"I told you to have faith!" Kise cheered, clapping his hand together.

Right after that one song, many clapped their hand, threw money into the cup. After every single money was collected they left before any ask them about why are they collecting money? Why are they wearing rags instead of clothes like other children?

"This is enough to buy two burgers!" Kuroko kept staring at the cup, his hand in Kise's swinging back and forward.

"Then let's buy two for dinner!" but was immediately rejected.

"No! We need to save money for future use!"

"Then let's share one burger together!"

"No, Kise deserves it all. I'm not hungr-" but his stomach betrayed him by grumbling.

Two child growing up living in a self made tent under the bridge, filling their stomach with nothing but the leftovers of the citizens who like to waste. If they're lucky the kind old lady who noticed them months ago will bring them some snacks or even real, home make meals! As for their clothes, Kuroko's good at sewing. Kise collected rags and threads for Kuroko to make clothes to keep them warm. It's not as pretty and nice like other kids have, but it's better than nothing.

Two hands holding together, another two holding the same burger. Each took turn to take a bite on the warm food.

"We should do more performances! We'll have much more money! And then I can buy a house for Tetsu-chii!" Kise said, throwing his arms up in the air as if showing the house he's buying will be a big one.

"A house.. for me..?" the older male tilted his head together. "You're not going to live with me..?"

"Of course I am, silly!" Kise waved, grinning showing his teeth and cavities. The hand on Kuroko tighten, raising it up to the blonde's lips. Gently Kuroko's fingers were pressed against the soft lips of Kise's. "Not only that, I'll give you a family! I'll marry you, you'll be my wife and we'll live together happily and forever!"

When Kuroko got to pull away his hand, he noticed something silver on his thumb. Kuroko's eyes widen then darted to Kise.

"What.. Where did you get it..?" the younger's male looked away shyly, cheeks painted pink red of embarrassment.

"I found it in the bin.. But!" Kise waved his hands nervously "It's not like this will be our wedding ring! It's.. It's.. It's an engagement ring! Yes! When we have enough money, I'll buy a house, a car and a ring! I love you!" that three words came out unexpectedly, making the blonde to blush harder.

Kuroko could only stare at Kise and the ring on his thumb. Nothing but silence between them. Kise was nervous, breaking down from the inside. Maybe Kuroko doesn't feel the same? Maybe Kuroko plans to marry a rich woman instead of the poor him? Maybe-

His train of thoughts were cut off when something soft and warm pressed against his lips. Eyes widen, body froze and brain stopped working. Kuroko was kissing him. It was just a few seconds kiss. A few seconds of innocent, pure love kiss. A true love. Kise said to himself.

"I-I... I ..lo-.. too.." Kuroko bit his tongue when he said the word 'love'. That doesn't matter. To Kise, the kiss has proven all of Kuroko's feeling. Tackling the bluenette to the ground, arms hugging him tightly and nose buried into his neck.

"I promise I'll never leave you! I promise I'll never let you go! I won't let you be alone anymore"

They stayed there, watching the stars and cuddling together. Kise fell asleep first, missing the two words that came out from Kuroko's lips.

* * *

"T-Tetsu-chii! Hurry up or there won't be more people if we're late!" Kise panicked, waiting outside the tent for his beloved fiancee.

"K-Kise.." Kuroko popped his head out of the tent. "Can you do it yourself today..? I don't feel so good..." Kise hesitated at first, but he can't miss to perform and lose money. Nodding, he grabbed his ukelele and ran off shouting.

"Don't be late!"

When the blonde reached the park, the usual spot he and his Kuroko sing a song, collect money and buy food to fill their stomach. But today's different. Kuroko's acting strange, forgetting stuffs and he even stayed in the tent to rest saying he's sick! Usually Kuroko would accompany him to perform no matter how sick he was. Maybe he's really sick? Then he'll have to work harder today to earn money for Tetsu-chii's medical cost!

"Kise-kun! You're quite late today" one of the woman in the crowd said. She came here often to watch him sing, and sometimes giving him a generous amount for requesting a song.

"Yup, Mari-chan. Tetsu-chii's not feeling well today so I'll be doing solo today!"

But he never did get to start singing. A man looked like in his mid thirty pushed himself from the crowds and closer to the blonde. Dirty blonde hair with tint of grey was pushed back with gel. Expensive looking coat failed to cover his almost perfect figure and muscles. The expression of a professional, not like some old pervert or pedophile.

"Are you.. Kise Ryouta..?"

Dumbly, Kise nodded.

"I see.." The man took off his sunglasses, showing the same colour of orbs as Kise's. "Well hello, Ryouta-kun. You look so much like your mother.."

* * *

He has a father, a father who still wants him. Kise Seiko. The man told him that he was looking for him and his mother for years. It was not him who left his mother. It was his mother who left on her own with the baby with her. He found mother only when he heard the news. But nothing showed where Kise was. Little hope sparkled in him. Kise had.. has a family. Who still misses him. Being the lost child he was, he grabbed his real father's offered hand.

"I'll go back home with you! But only if you promise that my fiancee's allowed to follow!"

"Fiancee..?"

That took his father by surprise. With a sigh and an amused smile he waved the blonde to go and get his 'fiancee' while he'll be waiting for him there, in the park.

"Tetsu-chii! Tetsu-chii!" Kise called as he ran, pushing the tent's curtain and went in. "Tetsu-chii! You will not believe that I-"

But there's no one there. Kise stopped, his eyes wandered everywhere.

"Tetsu-chii..?" he called, exiting the empty tent to find the blue haired around. "Tetsu-chii?!" he called louder, but no one answered. He rushed back to the tent, opening the box which he and Kuroko placed their items in it. To find it.. empty of Kuroko's item...

The wind blew, carrying faint sound of his fiancee. The wind said

_"I'm sorry"_

When he was ten, he lost his first fiancee.

* * *

**I was hoping that I'm not rushing... But I need to stop the chapter with that scenary. Oh god, I'm sorry if it's bad cuz I'm losing to sleep and might pass out anytime!**

**The lyric belongs to me kay~?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS**

**AS USUAL **

**R&R**

**-Lithium HK**


End file.
